A Secret
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: Judai has a secret. Something he's skipping class and ditching school for but what could it be? Starshipping AU


Judai had a secret, something he wasn't telling his friends. He would disappear from classes or fail to show up entirely and when questioned about it he would throw a disarming smile at whoever asked him and give a paper thin excuse and Asuka had had enough,

"He can't go around missing classes and skipping school all the time I don't care what he thinks" she grumbled,

"What can you do? He's seventeen, I remember when I was that age I used to sneak out to see my girlfriends from other schools" Fubuki laughed poking fun at his sisters outrage,

"Girlfriends?" Sho questioned, he'd never considered Judai could have a girlfriend and that's why he was sneaking out, no one had. One thing that did not spring to mind when they thought about the perky brunette was romance,

"We should follow him, see where he goes" Manjome suggested, "That way we can confront him about missing class"

"That's a brilliant idea!" Asuka agreed at once, all but leaping from her chair "next time he sneaks out we'll follow him and see what he's up to"

Manjome looked quite pleased with himself when Asuka agreed with his idea, Sho too seemed rather pleased that they were going to discover what exactly it was that kept luring Judai from school and his studies and most importantly his friends. Fubuki however was less than pleased with the idea,

"Now just hang on, we can't go around stalking our friend just because he _might_ have a girlfriend"

"Regardless, he can't just skip school for no reason girl or no girl" Asuka said with an air of finality which made Fubuki sigh. Once his Sister put her mind to something there was no discouraging her,

"Look he's leaving now!" Sho pointed out the window where indeed Judai was walking out of the front gates of the school looking over his shoulder to make sure he hadn't been spotted,

"Quickly let's follow him!" Asuka grabbed her blazer from the back of her chair and practically sprinted off after Judai with the others on her heels.

* * *

Judai walked quickly with his hands in his pockets towards the clock in the centre of Domino, Yusei would be already waiting for him and Judai didn't want to be later than he already was. Picking up his pace after quickly checking the time on his cell phone Judai didn't notice that his friends were following behind him all curious to see where exactly he was going and for what,

"It has to be a girl" Manjome whispered, "Why else would he be in such a hurry?"

"But he's never said anything about a girl" Sho whispered back in a small dejected voice, how could his best friend not tell him about a girl he would sneak out of school for,

"We'll just have to keep following him to see won't we" Asuka was clearly bothered by Judai leaving school whether or not this was to do with him having a girlfriend or not was unclear but what was clear was the anger on her face that Judai had been skipping school for something and hadn't told a soul why.

* * *

The group followed Judai into the heart of Domino and were able to blend in with the crowd in the city while Judai sprinted towards the clock where another person was waiting. The other person was a boy the same age as Judai with wild dark hair with blonde streaks; he wore a different school uniform than Judai did meaning he went to a different school.

They two seemed to know each other if the easy smile Judai gave the other boy was any indication. Though what happened next was a shock to all, well maybe not all. Fubuki seemed rather nonplussed when the dark haired boy grabbed Judai by the hand, brought him in close and pressed his lips to Judai's the brunette responding eagerly by reaching up to the slightly taller boy and threading his fingers in his hair,

"I didn't think it was a girl" Fubuki hummed in amusement at the open mouthed shock of the others in the group, "This must be the person he was talking about the other day" Suddenly all eyes were on Fubuki,

"He talked to you about this boy?" Sho questioned, his voice cracking a little though Fubuki honestly couldn't tell if it was because the small boy was upset that Judai was gay or that it wasn't Sho that Judai had picked to be his partner,

"Well he came to me the other day and asked about date ideas, he said he'd been seeing someone and that he wasn't sure he wanted you all to meet the person yet just in case things didn't work out. So I gave him a few tips, gender neutral of course since like I say I didn't think he was talking about a girl"

Asuka picked up on Fubuki's paraphrasing right away and turned back to where Judai and the dark haired boy had broken apart but were still standing flush against each other,

"Why does he think it mightn't work out?" she asked, "Whoever he is he seems to like Judai enough"

Fubuki didn't have an answer, all he could do was shrug in response. He didn't know why Judai thought that this dark haired boy, who clearly cared for Judai a lot if he was willing to sneak out of school in the middle of the day to meet him, would want to end things. Then again maybe it was Judai who wanted to end things but judging by the besotted look on the brunette's face Fubuki didn't think so,

"We should go back" he suggested, Asuka and Sho nodded and lead the way in silence followed by Manjome who declared loudly he always knew Judai batted for the other team he just didn't want to say anything until Judai was ready because it would have been wrong.

* * *

No one got in trouble for leaving in the middle of the day. Apparently Fujiwara who'd seen them all go figured something had to be going on for everyone to leave so abruptly so he'd covered for them all and hadn't let Ryo simply tell the teachers that the group had left for no reason.

No one then said anything when Judai came back to school later in the day looking slightly flush with his usually messy hair even more askew and his uniform buttoned up incorrectly. It wasn't until the weekend when Judai suggested the group all meet in Domino City Centre under the clock that he introduced the group to the dark haired boy they'd seen previously,

"This is Yusei. We get the same train" Judai offered by way of explanation, "And we're …" he seemed to fumble with the right word until Yusei grabbed his hand and offered Judai a small smile, "We're dating" Judai finally managed with a large grin of his own.

Everyone congratulated the two and of course Fubuki joked that he suspected Judai hadn't been talking about a girl when they'd talked prior to this meeting. Fujiwara was quick to elbow Fubuki in the side before his put his foot any further into his mouth

The group and Yusei spent the day in the city, between shopping malls and arcades and even making a stop to the infamous Kame Game Shop only to find that Yugi Moto was out of the country on tour for Kaiba Corp's new holographic projection method for the new Duel Discs they'd put out in the last few months.

It was late in the evening before the group decided to disperse. Judai and Yusei were of course getting the same train since that's how they met, Yusei told the story of how Judai would sit closer and closer to him every day and finally managed to gain a seat right beside him and even then it took the brunette a full month before he was able to ask the other boy if he'd maybe like to get coffee some time and so they did.

Just before it was time to part Asuka took Judai to one side to talk,

"Why didn't you tell us about Yusei before?" she asked, "Were you worried about it not working out or something?" Judai kicked at a pebble on the ground and stared at his shoes before mumbling something incoherent, "Judai!" Asuka demanded

"I said I was worried you wouldn't understand!" Judai exclaimed loudly, "I mean you never talk about Fubuki and Ryo so I sort of assumed you weren't ok with it" Asuka was shocked, then straightening up she poked Judai right in the chest as hard as she could,

"Well you assumed wrong" Asuka strode off before turning around and yelling for Judai to hurry up or he'll miss his train.

Judai laughed and ran after her barely making it onto the train where Yusei was already waiting for him. Sliding down into a seat beside the dark haired boy Judai put his head on Yusei's shoulder,

"So what do you think?"

"I like them. They really seem to want the best for you, I suppose that's why they followed you the other day when we met in the City" Yusei said, absentmindedly playing with Judai's hair as the brunette hummed contentedly,

"Wait, they followed me?" Judai's head shot up and he stared at Yusei with wide eyes, "How come I didn't see them?"

"My eyesight is better" Yusei said coaxing Judai to sit down again because people on the train were staring, "And as I said they probably just wanted the best for you. And if you were sneaking out of school a lot I'm sure Asuka noticed, she seems sharp enough"

"I guess I did sneak out a lot" Judai laughed sheepishly laying his head back on Yusei's shoulder, "Oh well at least they'll know where I'm going now"

"We're not sneaking out anymore" Yusei protested,

"Whatever you say Yusei" Judai grinned lazily knowing that all it would take is one text message before both and he Yusei were climbing out windows to meet in the city.

He'd got a good one

* * *

**Started this a while ago and I couldn't really figure out what I was doing with it and it's ended up being slightly more gang centric than Yusei/Judai centric.**

**But I hope you guys like it anyway.**

**Initially written on a prompt from Riri (Drifting Stardust) as a scene she'd like to see.**

**Like and favourite if you enjoyed. Subscribe/Follow and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I put out**


End file.
